Talk:Kill Camera/Archive 1
Evil grin Has anyone else noticed their character grin while slitting someone's throat? Or is it just my argonian character... It's awesome (in an evil way), but slightly creepy. KnifeInTheBack (talk) 16:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The finishing moves will become repetitive after a while though. (Lone Crusader (talk) 17:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC)) :They're not like the gibs in Fallout 3/NV with Bloody Mess. They don't happen all the time, and each weapon seems to have several from a given position, so they probably won't get old too quickly. And seeing my Khajiit hopping on a dragon's neck to slit its throat is worth any number of random thugs being skewered. Tyrasis (talk) 05:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) well I think there will be many enough, also creature/dragon/human finishing moves varies. The method for executing finishing moves on demand (tap RT and flick the left stick forward) does not work (Xbox 360). I've tested this many times, finishing moves will only play once the last enemy (who is aware of your position), is defeated. If other enemies are in the vicinity and not alerted to your presence, finishing moves will still execute, so it appears it's based upon a) your position (physical) and b) the last alerted enemy. 13:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think it's the last enemy. I've had plenty of finishing moves where I've been surrounded by random people attacking and I just lop someone's head off out of the blue. Finishing moves are based on different thing, sometimes it's the amount of health your opponent has remaining against the amount of damage you do, I think your skill level in a weapon matters, and I know for some things it's a critical hit will give a finishing move. The direction you're moving has an effect too. There are a LOT of variables. 11:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I've started a brand new game and see the finishing move animations regularly, so it can't be skill level. It's definitely based on health (ie the strike must deplete all their health), critical strikes increase frequency when you have the appropriate perk in the one handed\two handed tree (specifically decapitation!) plus the direction\position affects the animation itself. I guess if you perform a critical strike during a battle with multiple enemies that could trigger the specific perk animation, but any others are based upon final enemy, otherwise it would leave you open for damage, given some of the lengthier animations (the dual wielding 'scissor' decapitation for example, lasts around 5 seconds, giving ample time for someone to cleave your head in two). 13:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I Killed astrid inside the shack and may be due to a glitch she said "you did well" or something when I stabbed her through the chest Mask2697 (talk) 23:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) First of all that has nothing to do with the conversation, and secondly it wasn't a glitch, she was complimenting you on "killing someone to get out". Evnyofdeath 23:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Soul absorbing FM? Well, I don't know if this counts as "adding nonsense", but does anyone know if there's a way to perform that soul-sucking finishing move every time? Like a specific trigger? I've seen walkthroughs where a guy did that on a Khajiit, so I want to go through the whole game just absorbing the souls from everything. 09:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Have a weapon of soul absorbing and a lot of black soul gems? Tyrasis (talk) 05:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Can you provide a link to that walkthrough? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 03:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Finishing move compilation Hello. Back when Halo reach came out, I tested out the different factors that caused different assassintions in that game, and made a video that showed and explained the conditons needed to cause that animation to occur (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xK33k_AF6QE) I want to do a simalir video for finishers in skyrim. It will be much harder to test conditions, of course though. It would help if others could get footage of different finishers, though. The main point would be to have a video that would demonstrate and list all of them without clogging up the article with a huge list. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 03:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) EUREKA! i think i've found out how at least in the pc version, i think its a well timed double click with the correct variables (health, damage, relevant perks etc.) i have executed finishers on low class enemies while they were still at 1/2-3/4 health but this can be attriburted to criticals 00:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) On the XBOX it is more likely to preform a finisher if you use a power attack. Ftaghn Talk 21:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Overkilling i think that these happen if you do double the damage the enemy has left because sneak attacks always for me do a finsihing move 22:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) They are actually called "Killcams" not Finishing Moves Skyrimisgood (talk) 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC)skyrimisgood Change to 'Killcams' Could a more expirianced Wiki user change this page to 'Killcams, I would by I'm just getting the hand of the Wikia features and don't want to mess the page up. Getgroundhog (talk) 21:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not so good at table editing, but there is a finisher when fighting a wolf the character will kick the wolf in the neck then stab or slash it. I ussualy dual weild daggers when I get this finisher. [[User:Squall 2.0|Squall2.0]] (talk) 16:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : I'll add that one to the table, I've seen it as well. Also, I don't know if it's necessary to change it to 'killcam'. In honesty, killcams are references from other sources (Games, videos, etc.) and to change it would just be a bit off-kilter. : (Ps, it's spelled 'experienced') TheOddyssey (talk) 23:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Werewolf Finishers Can someone with more experince than me with tables (I suck at making them) make one and add the description on the kill I poorly added to the actual page today? I don't know if anyone else has performed a finisher as a werewolf but I saw it for the first time today. Please add it to the page if you can, thanks. ----Competitive Pretty sure there are at least four werewolf finishing moves #Knock to floor and maul target #Knock to floor and bite target throat #Pick up and bite off head #Pick up target and throw to left or right. The first two I can reliably do, just do a power attack with the right or left arm, the others I've only done by accident. End Times (talk) 20:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Gargoyle Gore I was thinking that the gargoyle kill cam needed to be added to the list of animations. However, i'm not actually sure what it is... Every time I get a kill cam on a gargoyle, I slash at it's leg and it kneels, but the gargoyle is so fat that at this point it takes up the whole screen and I can't actually see what my charactor actually does to kill it. If anyone actually knows the whole animation can they add it to the list? Zelron (talk) 03:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) There are two for Gargoyles as far as I know. One of them is listed. The one that isn't is Sword-specific. Perhaps also Daggers but I haven't tested. The Dragonborn does a quick slash to its right side, the creature stumbles forwards and the Dragonborn grabs the Gargoyle by the shoulder and slowly pushes the sword through it's spine/neck area, then pulls it out quickly. It's pretty lengthy. 05:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) H Magic Dual Wield Kill Camera activates too early I just had a look at the bugs section and I'm surpirised that no one else had this problem. As soon as I have the perk for dual wielding destruction spells to create one stronger version of a spell, I recognized a very nasty bug. Actually quite often, Kill cam activates and lets me see how I shoot a magical projectile at my enemy . . . that is still far away from dying. Because I'm playing on Master (now Legendary) difficulty, such a Kill cam may happen twice before the third actually kills my enemy. This is extremely bad against the dwarven Spheres. Because their stagger from the destruction skill tree is so short, they move and attack long before the kill cam has finished, leaving me very vulnerable to their attacks and very often kills me. If requested, I will try to get a video of this. I know from melee fights, that a kill cam may activate even though the Dragonborn would not be able to deal enough damage in one blow, but at least that animation kills the target. Probably, the same happens with magic, only that the targets don't die. Zlorfik (talk) 17:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC)